DC Prime: Kid Flash - Headhunted
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Two Bart Allens, one Earth, hilarity and adventure ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Kid Flash - ****Headhunted #1 of 4**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Altros Prime**

**The 30****th**** century **

**Then**

"The terrorists who were responsible for the recent attacks on the central records building were detained last night and taken into custody of the governments S.A.B.R.E agents. The General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Altros Empire, Tzu Driken has enforced a curfew on the citizens of the capital. Any persons seen on the streets after dark will be arrested by S.A.B.R.E agents. This is in protection of the people in light of the recent terror attacks."

Bar Torr scoffed at the news hologram that shone on the table in front of his eyes, the teen reached into his bowl of peanuts and tossed a handful into his mouth.

"The partisan terrorist known as '_Kid Flash', _leader of the youth gang named the Terror Titans is public enemy no.1 due to the incarceration of other leading terror figures such as the Bat-Man and Emerald Arrow."

Bar smiled at the news report. _That graffiti on Driken's statue sure musta pissed them off _the Terror Titan thought to himself as a loud thudding came from his door. Bar scurried across the living room and grabbed his bag. The door was kicked off its hinges.

"BAR TORR! You are under arrest for the murder of Chan and Eliz Torr!" The lead S.A.B.R.E agent shouted as his squad moved into the apartment.

_My parents aren't dead? _Bar thought to himself as he pulled his goggles down across his eyes. The agents entered the living room and trained their guns on the young boy.

"Gotta go!" Bar remarked as he tapped into his unexplained powers and sped out of the room in a flash of yellow light.

* * *

**Now **

**Central City**

**The 21****st**** century **

Bart Allen better known as Impulse sat with his legs crossed on top of the train as it thundered across the city.

"Listen Bart, me and Wally are with Aquaman in Atlantis," the voice of Barry Allen spoke through Bart's earpiece.

"What? Has he been speaking to lobsters again?"

"Don't ask. We'll be back soon though. Hold the fort till we get back. If you get into trouble I left Hal's number on the fridge."

"Sure"

_Barry and Wally out of town on business, this place is all mine _Bart laughed to himself as his eyes scanned back and forth at super speed across the city as the train carried on through.

_The hell? _Bart thought next as he spotted the distinct yellow flashes of a speedster in the corner of his eye. Impulse stood up and leapt off the top of the train and sped off towards where he thought he saw the mysterious speedster.

Impulse weaved in and out of the traffic, his heels kicked up dust as he turned on them with such velocity. The wind blew his brown hair back as yellow flashes of light sparked around his legs with every stride. Bart sprinted to the bottom of the largest building in the city as he lost sight of the speedster. Impulse sprang his legs out and raced up the side of the huge building. Pigeons flew off their ledges at each level as the teen shot up. Bart reached the top and stopped to catch his breath and set his eyes across the city from its highest point.

_Hmm _Bart thought to himself as he felt a hand touch his back and push him gently. Impulse swung around with his fists clenched. The person just smiled as he stood there in his yellow and red outfit.

"Hi, nice to meet me I guess" Bar Tor said with a big grin.

"Me?" Bart answered looking confused.

"Yes, I'm you."

"Am I on drugs or dreaming?" Impulse replied as he ran his hand through his hair

"Dreaming, no. Drugs, if you're anything like me-"

"Stop. Start from the beginning."

Kid Flash scratched his temple "This might take a while, but basically I've been chased backwards in time to your alternate Earth by a inter planetary police force known as S.A.B.R.E who have framed me for murder."

"Right…"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The purple cosmic energy bubble opened up four feet off the ground and the five man squad of S.A.B.R.E agents jumped out and landed on the grassy hill overlooking Central City. The agents pulled off their goggles and set their pulse rifles to kill.

The lead agent swiped the communication beacon on his gauntlet and held it to his mouth "This is Agent Wilson. Team DeathStrike have arrived safely. We will report back when we have found that piece of trash. Over and out."

Wilson then reached for his binoculars and scanned the city. His squad waited patiently for his orders.

"Disgusting place, so primitive. Car's still use wheels." Wilson scoffed as he lowered his binoculars "I want to actually catch this bastard this time. If I have to travel to another Earth I will start taking my frustration out on you guys."

Each squad member swallowed hard and nodded their heads at their leader.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Bar and Bart sat on his couch with five boxes of pizza strewn across the floor. Bart had cheese all around his mouth as he finished off his last slice.

"You eat this stuff for breakfast?!" Bar laughed as he took a big bite of the meat feast supreme.

"Well we're not meant to, buuuuut you've got to die of something." Bart answered.

"So do you have any idea when he'll be back?" Bar asked.

"Barry? No idea. His idea of 'soon' can be a day or a week."

"I see, just be thankful you still have a 'Flash'."

"You don't have a Flash on your Earth?"

"We _did. _Wall Ee was the Flash of Altros Prime before the government crackdown on masked vigilantes. First they took out the Freedom League lead by Superman. Then the Terror Titans survived underground but we've lost some good friends along the way."

"Know the feeling."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Agent Wilson led his squad down the apartment corridor. Wilson held the small beacon homing device in his hand as it guided them towards their target.

"Beacon says it's picking up the frequency of two speedsters," Wilson whispered as the holographic line on his device fluxed into two separate pulses

The S.A.B.R.E agents scurried to the last apartment door on that floor and all squatted around it.

"Breach and clear."

* * *

**Altros Prime **

**The 30****th**** century **

Wall Ee screamed as the metal straps on his ankles and wrists tightened. He was being held almost vertically against the prison cell wall. S.A.B.R.E agents guarded the door from the inside with their pulse rifles set to stun and at the centre of the small stood Tzu Driken himself. The leader of the Altros Empire frowned in frustration.

"The boy has escaped again, but not only from Earth, but in time. About 9 centuries according to my intelligence agents. You share his 'abilities', so tell me how the hell it works!" Driken spat.

"I don't even know myself! I wouldn't tell you anyway even if I did!" Wall Ee panted as a drop of blood from his forehead dripped into his eye.

"The more you inform me, the quicker I will have you killed."

"Quick? You don't even know the meaning of the word," Wall Ee said as he began to vibrate his arms and legs. His limbs quickly became blurs of colour to the human eye as the vibrating grew faster and faster. Then it happened, the Flash had vibrated his wrists and ankles through the metal straps. His beaten and bruised body fell to the ground as he dropped from the wall. Driken stepped backwards as he signalled his men to aim her rifles. Wall Ee who was still on his all fours holding his ribs turned his head up to Driken.

"Let me show you quick" Wall Ee winked.

* * *

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kid Flash-Headhunted #2 of 4**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Previously…**

"Quick? You don't even know the meaning of the word" Wall Ee said as he began to vibrate his arms and legs. His limbs quickly became blurs of colour to the human eye as the vibrating grew faster and faster. Then it happened, the Flash had vibrated his wrists and ankles through the metal straps. His beaten and bruised body fell to the ground as he dropped from the wall. Driken stepped backwards as he signalled his men to aim her rifles. Wall Ee who was still on his all fours holding his ribs turned his head up to Driken.

"Let me show you quick" Wall Ee winked

* * *

**Issue #2**

"SIEZE HIM!" Driken screamed as sparks began to fly from Wall Ee's boots. The armed S.A.B.R.E agents raised her pulse rifles and fired across the room as the Flash of Altros Prime turned into a blur and sprinted towards them. The guards fired aimlessly as one by one they were floored by punches and kicks. After the Flash had beaten the last agent he turned his attention to Driken who stood helpless at the centre of the sealed prison cell. Wall Ee tapped out of the speed force and walked up to Driken with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Fool" Driken spat triumphantly as the fist thrown by the Flash went straight through his body and almost sent the Flash crashing to the floor by his momentum. _Hologram! _Wall Ee screamed inside his head as the image of Driken flickered and disappeared from sight.

"All guards to Cell block H! Terminate the Flash!" The voice of Driken boomed through the loudspeakers as Wall Ee smiled to himself.

* * *

**Central City**

**21****st**** Century **

Splinters and pieces of wood were sprayed across the inside of the apartment as the door was blown off its hinges. Agent Wilson and his four fellow S.A.B.R.E agents rushed into the room to find Bar Torr and Bart climbing out of the window and onto the outside fire escape of the apartment.

"These the guys you were talking about?" Bart asked the first pulse shot struck the wall just above his head

"Yeah!" Barr shouted as he clamped Bart around the waist and heaved him off the window ledge and onto the hard metal of the fire escape.

Agent Wilson ran into the living room and tossed a grenade out of the window. The impact of the weapon was fierce and created a fireball on the outside of the apartment. The S.A.B.R.E agents started to smile to each other as they lowered their rifles and walked over to the destroyed window. Wilson waved away some fire from the window sill and popped his head outside.

"Bastards!" Wilson spat as he spotted the pair of teens on the sidewalk five storeys bellow. Wilson heaved his hefty rifle through the window and fired downwards. His shots hit the roof of a car just to the left to Impulse and Kid Flash causing it to explode.

"Follow me, we can lead them away from here. People could get hurt!" Impulse yelled as the pulse shots exploded all around them.

"Sure" Kid Flash agreed as they began to sprint off at half speed so the Agents could just still seem them

Agent Wilson leapt from the window and the jet pack on his back ignited before he was turned into jelly by the sidewalk. His fellow agents followed close behind and soon all four were in hot pursuit of the pair.

* * *

**Altros Prime**

**30****th**** Century **

Wall Ee began sped off at full speed towards the reinforced blast door and vibrated himself through it. The Flash was thrown in the air when he appeared on the other side of the door and hit the corridor wall with a loud thud. The scarlet speedster shook the stars from his head and turned his eyes down the corridor where he saw several S.A.B.R.E agents running towards him. The Flash sprung to his feet and rubbed his hands together.

(**Writers note: Play this piece of music when reading the following action sequence!**

** watch?v=_mVW8tgGY_w) **

For the Flash time fell into slow motion as he tapped into the speed force and sprinted straight down the tight corridor towards the S.A.B.R.E agents. Wall Ee jumped up and mid-air kicked the front agent in the helmet visor. The clear plastic smashed on impact and the Flashes' boot plunged into his nose, breaking it instantly; blood squirted downwards like a water bottle being struck by a katana. The Flash leapfrogged over his first victims head and then delivered a thunderous spin kick to the agent behind him. The agent gasped for air as breathe was knocked out of his lungs. Wall Ee dropped to the floor and slid through his open legs and curled up into a ball as he crashed into the two more agents behind him like a bowling ball.

"10/10" the Flash chirped to himself as he jumped to his feet and inspected his handy work.

* * *

**Central City**

**21****st**** Century **

Kid Flash and Impulse sprinted to the large park at the centre of the city. The place was empty as it was late December. The duo could spot the S.A.B.R.E agents approaching the main entrance gate of the park in the distance.

"So you never quite explained how you travelled in time" Impulse asked as he clicked his knuckles for the incoming fight

"Same way as you did, remember we are parallel versions of each other" Bar answered

"Yeah, keep forgetting that. Makes my brain hurt" Impulse answered with a smile as a pulse shot flew past his head and destroyed the marble statue behind him

"Let's kick some butt" Kid Flash and Impulse said at the same time which made them both chuckle

* * *

**Altros Prime **

**30****th**** century **

The Flash walked down the empty prison corridor until the very last cell caught his eye. Wall Ee spun on his heel and peered through the small door hatch at Chan and Eliz Torr. The Flash dismantled the door within the blink of an eye and stepped inside the small cell.

"Where's Bar?! The speakers said he's been arrested!" Eliz cried out as she embraced Wall Ee with her arms

The Flash smiled "No the rascal got away from them"

"Take us to him please Wall" Eliz said back

"That might be a little tricky, he used the treadmill I was developing and shot himself back in time to a different parallel Earth"

Chan caught his wife as she fainted and fell backwards

**Sometime later**

The Flash, Chan and Eliz sat down inside the underground bunker of the former S.T.A.R labs.

"Maybe this world isn't the best place for Bar, the Altros Empire kills thousands a day; maybe this different Earth will be the safest place for him" Chan said as he put his arm around his wife

"I can go find him if you want, I can follow his co-ordinates on the treadmill and bring him back"

"No, our world will only get him killed. Go and tell him his mum and dad want him to stay there and start again. He might not understand at first but he will in time" Eliz spoke as a solo tear ran down her face

"Sure, make sure you move out before night fall, the agents will have tracked us here by then" The Flash said as he walked over to the cosmic treadmill "Wish me luck"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kid Flash-Headhunted #3 of 4**

**By George Jones**

* * *

**Altros Prime**

**30****th**** Century **

**Former S.T.A.R Labs**

Chan and Eliz Torr watched in awe as the whirling machinery of the cosmic treadmill hissed and bleeped. Flashes of light streaked across the room as the dust settled on the running platform of the scientific masterwork. In a spark of yellow light Wall Ee AKA, the Flash was gone. The atoms that created his body and his mind had begun their journey to a different time and a different world.

"Wow" Chan spoke softly as the room calmed down, words couldn't describe his amazement

Then before the couple could do anything the entire room was illuminated with a blinding light as the S.A.B.R.E gunship outside beamed its industrial-sized searchlight through the windows. Chan and Eliz squinted and covered their eyes with the incredible light.

"_**FUGITIVES DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE AGAIN! FIGHT IS FUTILE. ESCAPE IS FUTILE!"**_

The booming sound from the gunship was deafening as the doors of the room were blown off their hinges. S.A.B.R.E agents rushed into the room as the huge searchlight was shut off. Their guns were trained at the couple, option set to kill. In a fit of anger Eliz ran forward at them, a broken off piece of metal piping in her hand held high above her head.

"**NO!" **Chan screamed as the S.A.B.R.E agents pressed their triggers simultaneously. The scorching hot laser beams shot from their gun barrels and flew straight at her body. Burnt craters of flesh were formed across her torso and face as she fell to the ground dead. Chan stood up with his hands above his head. His body was shivering in anger and sorrow. He walked over to the lead S.A.B.R.E agent who stopped him right in front of him. Chan gazed down at the large grenade device that was strapped to his chest belt. In one quick movement Chan stabbed his hand at the priming button on the top of the grenade and held his finger to it. All he had to do was release his grip.

"You killed my wife you son of a b-" Chan pulled his finger off the priming button and the room was shaken by the fairly sized explosion. The agents and Chan were vaporized in seconds as the pulse explosion rippled through the air.

* * *

**Central City**

**21****st**** Century **

The stillness of the forest was broken as 5 feet above the ground air appeared to distort and fluctuate. Then it started to form small red flashes which darted and spun in a large circular motion, the flashes turned into violent sparks. From the sparks, the shape of a body began to form and from that skin formed, then clothing. The machine had worked, the Flash of Altros Prime had come to Earth 0.

"Whoa" Wall Ee panted as he held his hands over his face, then he bent over sharply and vomited.

The Flash stumbled to the edge of the small ridge and looked down on Central City. It was like something out of a history book. No flying cars or metal blimps, no scanner drones patrolling the skies or huge pulsing energy barriers around the city limits. It just seemed primitive and normal and he kinda dug it.

The Flash let the butterflies and spinning stars fade from his stomach and vision before he even attempted to run. Once he felt better he dug his left heel into the soft ground, tensed his legs and with that he did what he did best; he ran.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

Barry Allen and Wally West AKA The Flash and Kid Flash sat down inside the Atlantian dining chamber surrounded by dignitaries, officials and, of course, Arthur Curry.

"Why in such a hurry Barry?" Arthur proclaimed as the mounds of food in front of them continued to steam and look amazing.

"Yeah!" Wally said as he chomped on mouthfuls of lobster and crab "I'm sure Bart is fine"

"Sure. Yeah, you're right. He just makes me worry" Barry replied back with a slight loving smile

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The beams of energy laser shot across the air smashing into various objects inside the park. Bar and Bart sprinted around the once scenic public area with the S.A.B.R.E squad led by Agent Wilson in hot pursuit using their jet packs. Wild laser fire cannoned into the trees causing them to splinter and rocketed into the parks stream causing a large tundra of steaming hot water. Bar and Bart looked around at the destruction their enemies were causing and decided to end it.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Bar AKA Kid Flash shouted

"Let's hope so" Impulse replied with a smirk

Kid Flash jumped and buried his heels into the ground, stopping himself abruptly. In tandem, Impulse ran a circle and back towards Bar, he then flopped into the air horizontally and Kid Flash grabbed hold of his ankles. With all the speed force power he could channel Kid Flash started to spin his counterpart around in circles and when he felt his momentum lift him off his feet slightly he tossed Bart into the air and towards the S.A.B.R.E agents.

"**COWABUNGA!**" Bart yelled as he flew through the air at high velocity. Agent Wilson dodged the flying teen, but Impulse cannoned his fist into the S.A.B.R.E agent behind him. Bart's fist smashed into his helmet, splitting it easily. Impulse and the agent crashed into the parks stream.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash raced and took cover behind a tree as the laser fire intensified. The tree was sliced in half by a vibro sword just above Bar's head. The teen spun around to see Agent Wilson leaping over the falling trunk swinging the sword at him. Kid Flash glanced his eyes to see Bart fighting the other three remaining agents as he dodged the vibro sword strike.

"Stay still boy!" Wilson screamed as he continued to wildly swing his vibro sword but missing the target each time

"What am I thinking!? I should just let you kill me!" Kid Flash laughed as the sword narrowly missed removing his head from his shoulders

"Little snot!" Barked Wilson as he reached for a small device on his belt and tossed it on the floor. The small metal device bleeped "Zero G grenade" Wilson scoffed as a fairly large zero-g radius was formed around it. Kid Flash tripped over backwards and started floating helplessly in the air a few feet off the ground.

"Gotcha" Wilson raised his sword above his head with a deadly gaze behind his eyes but before he could deliver the killing blow a red gloved hand plunged into his helmet from behind him. Wilson fell to the floor in a daze.

"You!" Wilson spat as he set his eyes on Wall Ee AKA the Flash

"Round two gramps" The Flash proclaimed as he raised his fists into a fighting stance, the distraction gave Kid Flash the time to shuffle and squirm his way out from the Zero G field and fall to the ground. Bar darted and stood next to his mentor Wall Ee and now looked a lot more confident.

"How are my parents?" Kid Flash quickly asked as Wilson charged forward swinging his sword. The duo both dodged the strike in tandem, "Fine last time I saw them" Flash answered truthfully; for all he knew they were still fine.

"Little help!" The voice shouted from behind as Impulse was being tackled to the floor by three S.A.B.R.E agents

* * *

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN KID FLASH: HEADHUNTED #4 OF 4**


	4. Chapter 4- Finale

**Kid Flash- Headhunted #4 of 4**

**By George Jones**

**Earth**

**21****st**** Century **

Wall Ee AKA the Flash of Altros Prime looked down at Bar Torr with a confident smirk "I got this kid, go help….him….over there"

The Kid Flash spun on his heel and sprinted off towards Impulse who was being tackled to the floor by the 3 other S.A.B.R.E agents. The teen turned into a blur of colour to the human eye as he tapped into the speed force. Meanwhile Agent Wilson rose to his feet and pulled out two small vibro daggers from his belt.

Elsewhere Kid Flash was where he wanted to be in seconds, he crashed into the S.A.B.R.E agent who was grapping Impulses arm and knocked him off balance. By this time the park was surrounded by Central City Cops. Kid Flash scrambled across the floor and on top of the fallen S.A.B.R.E agent he had just knocked over; the teen clamped his hands together and bludgeoned them into his opponent's face which smashed his helmet visor.

"Game over" Kid Flash remarked as he then turned his head over to Impulse who was fending off the attacks of the remaining two agents and their vibro sword strikes.

"Stop moving you little squirt!" One of the S.A.B.R.E agents spat as he swung his vibro sword wildly through the air. Kid Flash tapped into the speed force, leapt over to the agent and began to circle around him at full speed. A mini tornado like tunnel began to rise into the air as Kid Flash continued to circle the agent. Meanwhile Impulse grabbed his opponent by the wrist and tossed him into the whirl of wind generated by Bar which fired the agent off into the air. Then within a split second Impulse ran over to the baseball batting cage, picked up a bat, ran back and struck the agent across the face as he fell back down to earth.

"I believe you call that a home run. Bat her up!" Impulse shouted to Bar as the last S.A.B.R.E agent was fired into the air from out of the tornado wind caused by Kid Flash. The agent was flung up and as he fell to earth, Impulse gave him the taste of the bat.

"Better check on Wall Ee" Kid Flash said as the duo left the beaten bodies and sprinted over back to Agent Wilson and the Flash of Altros Prime. The speedsters found the men tangled in a fierce melee. Agent Wilson timed his next punch to perfection and buried his thick metal gauntlet into the Flash's face causing blood to squirt from his nose. Kid Flash and Impulse stepped back with their mouths wide open as the Flash stumbled like he was drunk with his face caked in blood. Agent Wilson tossed one of his vibro daggers to the floor and clamped the other one with both hands. Kid Flash and Impulse were both locked to the spot with fear as Agent Wilson lunged for the Flash. Wall Ee jumped forward to dodge the strike.

"RUN!" The Flash shouted to the teenagers through a mouthful of blood

The duo turned on their heels as the scream of the Flash rang through their ears. The Dagger pierced the back of his shoulder blade and buried itself in deep. The Flash crashed to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kid Flash screamed as he turned back around and was about to charge at Agent Wilson as within the blink of an eye Barry Allen flashed before their eyes in a blur of colour and planted a huge kick across Agent Wilson's face. Kid Flash fell to his knees and embraced the dying Wall Ee. Barry Allen capitalised on his strong kick and then planted a heavy punch to Wilson's arm; breaking it at the elbow. Wilson howled like a dog in pain.

"It's over" Barry Allen declared as he shoved Wilson to the floor in a ball of pain

"No please, not like this" Kid Flash panted through streams of tears as he gazed down upon his partner

"Sorry Bud. Looks like this is it" Wall Ee coughed

The Flash and Impulse walked over and bowed her heads

"What do I do now?" Kid Flash asked as the tears from his eyes began to fall onto the lighting streak symbol on his partner's chest

"Stay here. Your parents want you to be safe" Wall Ee answered and those were his final words. His eyes rolled over and his eyelids shut. Kid Flash howled in pain, then turned his head over to Agent Wilson who was still curled up in a ball in pain.

"I'll KILL YOU! Kid Flash screamed as he leapt to his knees and pounced on top of Agent Wilson and began to pound his face into the ground. Wilson's nose, cheek bones and eye all began to spout blood as the heavy punches rained down.

"STOP IT!" Impulse screamed "DON'T BECOME HIM!"

Kid Flash paused and looked over to the dead body of his partner.

**Later**

**Central City Train Station**

Now in civilian clothing Barry Allen, Bart and Bar all stood by the edge of the platform.

"Thanks for the clothes Bart" said Bar

"Don't sweat it man" the teenager answered

"So where do you think you'll go kid? You can always stay here with us" Barry said

"No but thanks. All these places have such strange names; Star City, Gotham City, Metropolis"

"Along to go with their strange inhabitants. My source inside Belle Reve said this Wilson and his goons have got their very own cosy rooms in solitary" Barry remarked as the train rolled in

"Guess I'll seeya round then" Bar said as he stepped onto the train

"Don't get into too much trouble kid"

"Haha yeah. Bye then Bart, enjoyed it" Bar said as he shook hands with Bart

"Me too"

The train doors shut behind Bar Torr and that was it. A solo tear ran down Bart's cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

"So can we go through what happened in detail now?" Barry smirked as the train rolled away

"This may take a while"

**THE END**


End file.
